The Art of Spying
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto spies on Sasuke and Sakura's date [SasuNaru, SasuSaku] Stalker Naruto XD


**Warning : **SasuNaru shounen-ai, fluffy (slight), some Sakura bashing since poor Naruto's jealous XD Oh, and let's all assume that Sasuke never went crazy (he didn't go to Orochimaru) and he was free to stalk Naruto in Konoha –evil laughter-

**Sasuke is such a pervert-stalker here O.o;; Rated for a very mild citrus-like scene. And a kiss XD**

* * *

He's crouched on one tree, hoping against hope that the two people he's spying on don't notice his presence. He knows it's ridiculous to hope for that, since the girl is the smartest girl in their batch. The guy she's dating happens to be the prodigy, the genius –and that blah, blah, blah- the heartthrob of the whole village. 

He overheard Sakura's overzealous exclamations of, "Yatta, Sasuke-kun is going to a date with me tomorrow!" He choked on his Ichiraku ramen at that point, thinking about Sasuke being such a traitor –oh, once a traitor, always a traitor- and agreeing to Sakura's never-ending pleas for just one date.

How could he date Sakura now that Naruto has finally moved on!

He prevents himself from stomping childishly on the tree branch that has offered him camouflage. Camouflage, even though he's still wearing his loud, orange outfit. Yeah, a valiant attempt at hiding himself, but stealth _was _never his good point. And in everybody else's opinions, it never will.

How could Sasuke date Sakura now that Naruto likes somebody else!

He sees Sakura clinging even more –if that's even possible- to Sasuke's available limbs, making her resemble a horrible, bloodsucking leech.

How could he… when Naruto likes **him **now!

"Stupid Sasuke," Naruto mutters to the tree, and he stopped following the two people on the date. The village people are pointing at the two and they could see that they look good together. The blond feels another surge of jealousy; of course, Sakura and Sasuke would make a great couple -even though Sasuke doesn't return Sakura's over-the-top expressions of love- since they're both the sought-after people in their batch of graduates.

"Who's the stupid one, dead-last?" Cool and classy, and Naruto impulsively answers, because his body registers the voice as soon as the first syllable was breathed out.

"Don't call me dead-last, bastard."

_Wait. Bastard!_

"Waaaaaah, what are you doing here, Sasuke-teme!" He turns around and sees Uchiha Sasuke, still dressed in that navy-blue shirt and white shorts that shows off his long, pale legs. The other is smirking amusedly at him, though there's a strange glimmer in those dark, dark eyes.

"What are _you _doing here, dobe?" Sasuke's question brought a pink flush to Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke's smirk widened even more, making him look like the sadistic, cruel, demonic bastard that he is.

"It's-s nothing… Haha, I'm just… studying the trees, yeah! Nothing important, no spying, and yeah… Hehe…" Naruto's nervous –and conspicuously guilty- laugh and chattering introduced the victorious glimmer back in Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke doesn't say anything else. When Naruto was fed up with the other's silence and was about to yell –never mind that they're on top of a rather huge and tall tree- Sasuke vanished into thin air, and the next thing Naruto knew…

Sasuke is pressing up against him sensually, lips moving over his in an inexperienced fashion. Their noses bumped more than a few times, but Sasuke isn't giving up. Pale hands started to roam all over his clothed body, but Naruto _finally_ recovered from the Sasuke-bastard-induced haze and pushed the other away. Not too far, of course.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Naruto asks again, and Sasuke's lips twitch into that charming smile that could add another ten hundred thousand fans into his group of worshippers.

"I love you **too**, Naruto," Sasuke whispers softly into the miniscule gap in-between them. Then, the smile transformed –like a metamorphosis of a butterfly- into that full-blown, I'm-much-superior-and-sexier smirk.

"What are _you _doing, Naruto?" The Uchiha returns his question, but the other doesn't wait for a reply, as he sealed the blond's lips again.

…

From somewhere not-so-far-away, Sakura discovers that the Sasuke-kun she has been clinging on for over two hours is nobody else but Rock Lee using _Henge_. Of course, Sasuke has already threatened the bushy-eyebrow male that if he fails to drag Sakura away from him efficiently, he's going to roast his ass.

…

And Naruto never heard Sasuke's answer to his question.

But he'll live.

* * *

**OWARI**

Oh my gosh; it's a light-hearted fic! –gasp- Hehe, how's that for a pathetic attempt at humor and fluffiness? –faints- But I'm in need for short, cutesy SasuNaru fics, since I'll be doing a bunch of angsty, drama-filled ones soon XD

This was written down in fifteen minutes so please forgive the crappiness T.T;; I really can't write proper fluff –faints some more-

**Flames are ignored. Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
